Life and Times of a Child Hanyou
by CelestialOrison
Summary: A collection of oneshots referring to the hard and tragic childhood of Inuyasha. How hard must it have been to grow up alone? Find out!
1. The Filth that Wouldn't Wash Away

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters. I only own my words.

**A/N: I got inspiration to write a one-shot fanfic of Inuyasha when he was just little, but instead, I am writing a collection of one shots from when Inuyasha was very little. Hope you enjoy!**

The Filth that Wouldn't Wash Away

Although Inuyasha loved to roam amidst the forest, tease the wildlife and pretend to be birds, sitting atop of the trees; today, Inuyasha wanted a friend. He wanted to play with someone. He had seen the day before in a village he usually watched far away in a tree, that there were many little boys and girls close to his age that played together. He had watched them for hours, kicking nd throwing brightly coloured balls, singing songs and swimming in the streams nearby. This looked like so much fun!

But no matter how much he wanted to, he could still hear his mother's voice in his head repeating: "Don't go near the villagers or their children. They may look nice, but inside they despise all creatures that are different." But Inuyasha really wished to play with them, so he took no heed to his mother's warnings and jumped out of the tree he was perched in.

He timidly walked through the village to find the group of boys and girls he had seen playing yesterday. As he walked passed some villagers, he couldn't help but notice the wierd (and almostmean) looks and stares he received. He knewhe was different from the villagers, but he didn't thinkit was that noticeable! Perhaps he had some dirt or leaves in his silver hair? Or maybe he had gotten hisbright red clothes dirty?After a few momentsof self-consciously worrying, he foundthree boys, passing a yellow ball back and forth. Inuyasha excitedly ran in their direction.

"Hi. Can I play with you?" Inuyasha asked brightly to the boys, a wide smile exposed his baby fangs.

The boys just stared at him in horror.He was different! He had claws,fangs, funny ears and silver hair! The boysbeganbacking away from Inuyasha, and then turned to run back to their families. Eachof them screamed. "It's a halfbreed mother! A halfbreed tried to play with us!" One boy shouted. Another one yelled, "He's filthy! He's filthy!"

* * *

In the glow of the moonlight, Inuyasha looked at himself in the reflection of the water. The boy said he was filthy! But how? He saw no dirt on his face. He washed his clothes three times, and there was no speck of dirt left! Hewatched his reflection carefully, and then thought: "Are my ears dirty? Are they not supposed to be there? Are my fangs too different? Am Inot supposed to have silver hair?"Inuyasha tried scrubbing his ears hard with the water, but they would not go away. His hair would not turn the shade of black as the villagers' had, no matter howmany times hewashed it. 

Sadly, Inuyasha looked at his reflection, not liking what he saw. He saw someone different; an outcast. He would remain different forever. Being a hanyou, Inuyasha thought, was a type of filth that would never wash away.

* * *

**A/N: I'll add a few more in soon, but right now, my computer has been so stupid lately, it refuses to work! I am on my mother's portable computer once again, so I'm lucky I can even upload this one! As soon as the computer gets back from the shop _again_, I will update all my stories including this one. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Rivers

**Disclaimer:** I own my words, but I do not own the words that Rumiko Takahashi have created.

**A/N: Not much to say, I can only update this one fanfic for a while because of technical reasons, but I will update the oters later. So, please read and review (I hope you enjoy!)**

Rivers

I once had this tree. It was a really tall, really old tree that had perfect, thick branches to perch on, and enough leaves to hide myself from onlooking villagers. When I was little, it was my haven, my secret hide-out, where I felt safe and secure. I always used to think up in that tree, I could see all of Japan, and I ruled all the land I saw. In that tree, I was king, I was a ninja, I was normal. That tree held all my secrets and fears, and it made me feel better knowing that something so immortal would always be there to listen to them. Before, my mother was my tree. She held all my deepest secrets and fears, and she soothed me and made me feel safe. But the day she passed into the world of the dead, that tree was all I had left.

The night she passed was the night of the invisible moon. I had temporarily transformed into a human, which made me even more scared. Usually, when my hair had swapped from the silver mane I am used to, to the deep black and my night vision is lost, as well as my sharp hearing and other powers, I would get scared. The feeling was almost like big hands covering my ears and eyes. My mother always used to comfort me in those nights, but that night, she couldn't.

She was getting older, and I (a hanyou) was growing at half the time she was. Only a few hairs on her beautiful black mane were beginning to fade the night it happened. She was feeling slightly sick that day, but she paid no mind to it at the time.I had left that night to go get water from the small river close to our home. I was only gone for a moment, and I washurrying too (I was to afraid to be outside in human form). By the time I hadreached ourhome, she was already gone. I had noidea what to do next without her. I was always used to her saving me from everything that went wrong in my life, but this time she wasn't there to helpme or comfort me. My safety was gone.

Afraid to stay in my home any longer, I fled to the one place where I knew no demon or human could touch me. It was much harder to find the tree in the middle of the forest at night with human eyes, but I found it after alot of running desperately in circles. I climbed the tree up to the tallest branch andnestled into a ball against the trunk. For the first time in my life, I cried with no mother to comfort me. The rivers of grief on my face could not be dried up by her reassuring voice any longer. I was alone.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew the dripping tears off my face and onto thebranch on the tree I was sitting on. Ilistened to thesound of the leaves dancing in the wind, almost like faint whispers talking to me. I remembered then how many times this tree had hidden me from angry villagers and sometimes even a demon or two.I remembered all the fun I had in this tree, and how much fun I might yet to have. Then I realized I_did_ have someone (or something) to dry the future rivers.


End file.
